ZR-350
}} |modelname = zr350 |handlingname = ZR350 |textlabelname = ZR350 }} The ZR-350 is a two-door sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The ZR-350 is strongly based on the 1992-2002 Mazda RX-7 but it's longer and bears the tail lights of a 1995-1998 Nissan Silvia S14 and of a 1989-1995 Nissan 240SX, only much bigger. It is the only car in the game with pop-up headlights which automatically appear during dusk. It also features "ZR-350" on the taillights. The name could be a reference to the 1990–1995 Corvette C4 which had a 350 cu in engine (it should also be noted that the elongated front can be mistaken for a C5 Corvette). The name of the ZR-350 may also be a reference to the Nissan 350Z, stating that the car has a 3.5L engine, even though its real-life counterpart did not exist in 1992. The name may also suggest that the car has a 350hp engine. This could also be a reference to 7, as in "RX-7", divided by 2. There are two versions of this car; one with a spoiler and one without a spoiler. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The ZR-350 features a FR drivetrain layout and has a good top speed and acceleration and could be one of the fastest cars in the game. However, it has poor handling when driving at high speeds as it usually drifts at such speeds. It is also somewhat damage-resistant, and slow collisions do not affect the vehicle that much. GTA San Andreas Overview Modifications The ZR-350 can be modified at TransFender. Modifications include: *The TransFender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for every modification except colors. Prices in italics indicate this. Notable Owners *Carl Johnson uses a modified black ZR-350 for a race, as a challenge given by Catalina. *Claude *T-Bone Mendez owns a brown ZR-350. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Introduction - A parked ZR-350 briefly makes an appearance, where it can be seen in the part with Mike Toreno and Mendez beating a man. Also, Carl tries to steal one in Liberty City. *Wu Zi Mu - In the cutscene, you can see a dark grey ZR-350, on which Claude is seated. *Farewell, My Love... - A black ZR-350 is the vehicle that Carl Johnson uses for the mission. This version has off-road tires, hence the fact that a large portion of the race is driven off-road. In theory; as noted above, the car's tendency to drift at high speeds makes it difficult to handle on the very winding route of the track, and unlike many other vehicles, the slightest bump is capable of flipping the vehicle; it also appears that the car used in this level is less damage-resistant than normal, as only a few collisions (with other vehicles or with scenery) is enough to make the vehicle begin smoking. Despite the car being black during races, there is a common glitch during cutscenes which makes the car appear to shift between black and a shimmering silver. It can be kept after the mission. *Photo Opportunity - T-Bone Mendez comes to Angel Pine with a brown ZR-350, although the car is unobtainable after the mission. *555 We Tip - In the cutscene when CJ arrives at the Valet Parking, there will always be a randomly coloured ZR-350, which a random pedestrian has parked. It can be obtained without failing the mission but its colour will be random. *Race Tournaments - In Badlands B the player uses it for the race. The car is identical to the ZR-350 in Farewell, My Love... * Exports and Imports - The ZR-350 is one of the 30 vehicles wanted for the side-mission. Placed on the third list. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Commonly spawns in affluent/commercial districts in all three cities. *Parked at the Las Venturas Airport car park. *In front of a warehouse on the east side of the LVA Freight Depot, Las Venturas . *The Clown's Pocket parking lot, Las Venturas. (only when wanted for export) *Available for import at Easter Basin, San Fierro every Friday after completing export lists (Costs $36,000). *After the completion of Farewell, My Love..., the player may store the ZR-350 equipped with Off Road Wheel in a garage. *Occasionally spawns behind the Burger Shot in Marina, Los Santos. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *A model car of the ZR-350 can be found in Zero RC shop in Garcia, San Fierro. *The default radio station in the ZR-350 is SF-UR. *The front bumper of the ZR-350 cannot be damaged. **Unlike its real life variant (Mazda RX-7 FD3S), it does not consist of a front lip which is why the front bumper cannot be damaged at all, no matter at what speed it crashes. Navigation de:ZR-350 (SA) es:ZR-350 fr:ZR-350 pl:ZR-350 pt:ZR-350 ru:ZR-350 uk:ZR-350 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Sports Cars Category:Coupes Category:Tuners Category:Vehicles with hidden headlamps